


魔王的性教导

by gk2



Category: kamenriderzio
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2
Kudos: 3





	魔王的性教导

“我的魔王……您对我的身体有什么不满意的吗？”在早餐快要结束时时，沃兹突然问道。  
“噗……咳咳”盖茨闻言把嘴里的饭全部吐回了碗里。月读维持着端碗的姿势一动不动。庄吾为了躲开飞溅的饭粒急急忙忙蹬腿往后躲，他很庆幸自己已经吃完早饭了。被拖动的凳子划拉地面发出刺耳的声音。对面的二人被这阵响动唤回神。  
“啊对了我突然想去买个东西盖茨来帮我拎一下！”月读一口气说完，拽起盖茨的衣领就朝着门口百米冲刺。盖茨猝不及防之下被拽着往前，衣领卡着他的脖子，他已经开始翻白眼了。  
“衣服！衣服卡住……脖子了……嗯”庄吾提醒的话还没喊完，他们已经跑没影了，好像后面有什么洪水猛兽在追。“这是怎么了？”小魔王凝视着远去的同伴的背影，一头雾水。  
叔公一大早就出发去上门修理钟表了，现在盖茨月读也走了，朝九晚五堂里一下子就安静了下来。  
“我的魔王……”沃兹轻轻呼唤着他的王，试图将庄吾的注意力转移到他的身上。  
“啊？哦，我没有不满哦？沃兹很帅气的，是很可靠的同伴。”庄吾挠了挠头，冲着侍立在身侧的自家辅佐官露出笑颜。  
沃兹叹了口气，“我不是指这个，我是想问，已经交往这么久了，魔王陛下您为什么不碰我呢？”  
“啊？沃兹你在说什么？我没有不碰你啊？不是有牵手吗？”庄吾更加弄不明白了，不坐下好好吃早饭还问奇怪的问题，沃兹怎么了？  
沃兹低头凝视着庄吾迷茫的双眼。他好像明白为什么交往半年以来，二人最亲密的动作也只是亲吻，还是不伸舌头的那种。他的王，好像对情事一无所知。沃兹悄悄的松了口气。原来不是因为接受不了他的身体……太好了。  
二人之间，是沃兹先告白，再加上庄吾的初恋是女生，沃兹其实一直很不安。家臣仰慕王上已经是大不敬了，更别说这个家臣还是个硬邦邦的男人。魔王陛下会讨厌这样的自己吗？被王拒绝了侍寝的家臣午夜梦回总是因为被王抛弃的噩梦惊醒。交往的过程中看似是沃兹照顾着庄吾，忙前忙后的照料和保护，其实，真正离不开对方的还是沃兹，如果庄吾表现出一丝拒绝的意思，沃兹说不定会当场崩溃。这个问题其实已经在沃兹口中打了几转了，终于还是忍不住问了出来，想着有外人在魔王陛下就算讨厌也不会说的过于明显，以至于承受不住……没有被讨厌，真是太好了。  
沃兹半跪下来，正视着庄吾的双眼，深深吸了口气，严肃道：“我的魔王，我说的，是做爱。”  
“哦原来是做爱……诶？！”对性暗示一无所知的庄吾面对这直白的单词终于反应过来。他双眼瞪大，脸腾的一下全红透了，“做做做做爱？！”  
对庄吾激烈的反应早有预料，沃兹淡定的伸手扶住庄吾的凳子，防止正不自觉往后缩的魔王翻倒，“我的魔王，您没必要这么惊讶，恋人之间做爱是正常的事。事实上，我们已经交往半年了，时间已经足够我们过度到下一阶段了。”  
“已经有半年了啊。”庄吾恍然。  
“鉴于您已经成年，我认为我们也许可以尝试一下。”似安慰般，沃兹轻轻牵住庄吾的手，继续道。  
“哦哦，好像很有道理。”庄吾开始小鸡啄米式点头，他还不知道自己即将面临什么。  
“我看今天就挺合适的，正好只有我们。”沃兹更进一步建议道。  
“是的，今天很合……哎？！”庄吾傻眼了。  
“那么请容许我准备一下，魔王陛下请在卧室稍等片刻。请不要担心，教导王性知识也是辅佐官的职责。”沃兹脸不红心不跳的胡说八道。逢魔时王的辅佐官根本没有这种职责，他跟那位魔王也只是普通君臣关系，只有敬畏，没有暧昧。  
“我不是、我根本没答应啊……”庄吾话音刚起，沃兹一甩围巾就传送走了，坚决不给庄吾反悔的机会。怎么这样……无可奈何的小魔王一步一蹭走进了卧室 。  
沃兹已经在冲澡了，庄吾一屁股坐在柔软的床上，感觉事情发展得太快有点承受不住。真的要做吗？不是，男人和男人之间还可以做这种事？！没有配套的性器官吧喂！庄吾觉得自己发现了盲点。因为称王的梦想，庄吾被同龄人疏远，并没有朋友跟他一起分享h书。因为好奇买过几本，但是也没有学到些什么。书也早早就扔了，因为要是叔公打扫房间看见会很尴尬。所以说，庄吾只大概了解男女之事，男男就太为难他了。  
咔哒。浴室的锁打开了。原来在庄吾沉思的时候水声早就停了，沃兹只在腰间围了一条浴巾就出来了。胸前两点因为温度差已经挺立起来了，未干的水珠划过整齐排列的八块腹肌。  
沃兹看着这么瘦，腹肌居然有八块欸，哦，对了！沃兹当过反抗军来着。只有六块腹肌的魔王大人酸了，成功搞错了重点。  
被庄吾紧盯着腹部看的沃兹却仿佛被安抚般，悄悄放松了僵直的脊背。魔王大人对他的身体是满意的。只要这样想着，就滋生了更多的勇气继续这大不敬之事。沃兹被老魔王派来辅佐年轻的魔王，却在长久的注视和陪伴中丢了心。他喜欢少年单纯的笑颜，坚毅面容……他想要他的少年振翅高飞，摆脱逢魔时王既定的未来，统御时间，君临世界。他并不想要温柔的少年有那样孤寂的未来。那位王，偶尔会拿出一块表出神，当时的他不以为意，现在想来却是心中一痛……明明是想保护他，却被日夜灼心的欲望驱使，试图将这位年轻的王者据为己有。王的不拒绝更是滋长了这黑色的火焰，想要他的欲望已经无法忍耐。本来，我的魔王该会有个与之相配的王妃……  
我从来不是一个合格的家臣。  
沃兹闭了闭眼。  
等他再次睁开眼的时候，他已经恢复了往常高傲从容的样子。他一步步走向庄吾，最后单膝跪地，他的腰背一如既往的挺直。沃兹伸出右手，手腕翻转，手心向上，"我的魔王，您愿意吗？"  
庄吾眨了眨眼。  
突然，他露出一个大大的笑脸，"感觉能行！"话音刚落，他已经果断将手放了上去。  
"失礼了……"沃兹未落的语音弥散在二人相触的双唇间。沃兹趁庄吾不备撬开了庄吾的嘴，伸舌钩住了庄吾的舌。一瞬间，庄吾受惊收紧了手。沃兹感觉自己的手一阵刺痛。也许会划出几道红痕，谁在乎呢？  
沃兹当然也没有舌吻的经验，但是在被噩梦惊醒的深夜，他也会搜索各种做爱经验，已经熟读百遍，上手就快了。他卷着舌头缠住对方，指引着来到自己的口腔，再放开对方，轻轻顶着它去磨蹭自己的上颚，试图勾引对方侵犯自己的嘴。  
庄吾虽然眼睛瞪得大大的，一副惊吓的表情，男人的本能却让他开始用舌扫荡恋人的唇舌。舌尖划过敏感的上颚，激起瘙痒的感觉，巡视领地般扫过四周的软肉，最后好奇的覆上安静等候的软舌，开始不得章法的纠缠和摩擦。被庄吾激烈动作挤出的银丝顺着沃兹嘴角流下。  
“呼……嗯……”情不自禁从鼻腔哼出呻吟，沃兹从来不知道他的嘴也可以这么敏感，也许是因为现在正侵犯他的是庄吾。他感觉自己的嘴已经是第二性器，等待着被庄吾的舌操透操熟。幻想着被操得闭不上口的样子，沃兹情不自禁蜷起舌，任由庄吾插穴般在其中抽插。细细的电流乱窜，沃兹的脸颊泛红，眼神迷离，下身也开始抬头。  
庄吾觉得自己的舌头被缠得紧紧的，有种奇怪的感觉，然而只要试探性的往回缩就会被沃兹卷回去，这样一来一去的时间唾液分泌得更多了，庄吾用力收回了舌头，其过程之艰难仿佛拔萝卜。甚至还听见了啵的一声。  
已经紧张到仿佛缺氧的庄吾脸也烧红了，他躲闪着不敢看沃兹已经一塌糊涂的嘴。  
沃兹舔了舔唇边的银丝，被操到殷红的舌尖一闪而过，“我的魔王，这就是舌吻了，您学会了吗？”  
这是什么色情台词啊！庄吾闪电般双手捂住嘴，警惕的盯着沃兹。  
被魔王大人当成色情变态狂的沃兹一点也不愧疚，反而想更近一步。他掰开了庄吾的双手，指引其按上自己的胸膛揉动。“嗯……吾王，男人的胸被揉也会产生快感的……哈啊”庄吾闻言，双手微微颤抖。这种知识……不是很想学啊。还有，沃兹发出了好奇怪的声音，不妙，不太妙。  
沃兹接着拨出庄吾的食指，拉着他点上自己乳尖，“这里是乳头，您可以拉它、掐它……舔咬的效果更好，会产生更多的快感。”说着，示范般，他掐住自己的乳头往外拉，逼着自己低低叫了一声。被主人粗暴对待的乳头已经开始充血涨大。庄吾咽了咽口水，抖着手试图按照沃兹的教程学习……怎么蹂躏伴侣的乳头。他犹犹豫豫的去捏那处，沃兹明显没有玩弄过那里，他的乳头颜色淡粉还小，几次都从指缝滑脱。这给了沃兹更多折磨，庄吾长时间转动表盘磨出的茧擦着那软肉，带起细小的电流，然而却是断断续续，让他不得解脱。不知何时，他挺直的脊背开始前倾，暗中将自己的乳头往庄吾手心里送。  
庄吾终于扣住了那里。  
似乎是为了惩罚它的不听话，庄吾用指甲掐住它，毫不留情往外拉扯到极限，还伴随着时不时的大力揉胸，他学的很好。沃兹的尖叫声被他自己咽回喉中，他迷恋的看着抿着嘴的庄吾，这样露出冷酷表情的魔王也有着魔性的魅力，他不愿打扰到专注的魔王。庄吾不知轻重的掐弄的确会带来快感，但是埋藏在刺痛之下，似苦药回甘，因为是对的人，即使这样也令沃兹着迷。他下身已经完全挺立起来，把浴巾顶起一大坨，渗出的前列腺液洇出大片水色。沃兹情不自禁的扭腰用自己肉棒去蹭浴巾，口中道：“我、我的魔王嗯……可以哈啊可以请您……碰碰我、我下面嗯……”下面？庄吾视线下移，盯住了沃兹腿间凸起。庄吾了然，这个我会，只要用手……手掌才刚离开胸膛就被沃兹按了回去。沃兹情绪激动：“不！请不要停下来！好爽……”善良的魔王从善如流。不能用手……对了！我还有脚！想到就做的庄吾蹬掉鞋子，一脚踩在沃兹脆弱的龟头。“啊！”沃兹惊叫出声。庄吾受惊缩回脚，却被闪电般扣住了。  
庄吾心虚的抬头。  
对上了沃兹雾蒙蒙的双眼。沃兹勾起一抹笑：“您不需要这么拘谨，您对我所做的一切我都喜欢。”说着，拉着庄吾的脚踩在自己的性器上，“请您继续。”庄吾再次踩了下去。“啊啊……”沃兹低低的叫起来，“请用力一点，碾一碾……我的魔王，弄坏我吧。”庄吾虚着眼，按着沃兹的教导动脚，他感觉自己已经足够用力了，已经快要把沃兹的性器踩得翻折过去，沃兹却还不满足，用哭腔喊着让他再用力一点。  
沃兹是哭着出第一次的。眼泪顺着他红得熟透的脸颊滑落，下身也湿的一塌糊涂，很久没有发泄过，以至于非常浓稠的精液顺着大腿根滴到地板上。简直像色情漫画……，庄吾惊悚的发现自己下面已经精神的抬头了。我我、我不会是变态吧？！纯洁的少年对于自己正常的生理反应仍有疑虑。  
稍稍休息了一下，沃兹起身，抱起小魔王放到柔软的床面上。等庄吾躺好后，他长腿一伸，虚虚跨坐在庄吾胯上。他牵着庄吾的手摸上自己臀瓣，挤进臀缝里，触碰着自己的后穴。沃兹继续着他教导的大业：“我的魔王，男人之间的情事需要用到这里。承受方在做爱之前需要进行灌洗。我之间已经弄过好几次了，您……会觉得恶心吗？”庄吾不好意思的抿嘴，道：“还、还是会有一点。”沃兹于是安抚的去啄吻他的唇，小心藏好了眼中的悲哀神色，“试一次，就试一次吧，如果您实在不喜欢……”我也再没有任何理由挽留你了。即使心痛到撕裂般，沃兹的神色也如往常般从容。  
他折起身体，将自己泛红的肉穴展示给庄吾。他的穴已是血红，可想而知这位在灌洗的时候会有多折磨自己。他旋着手指插入穴口，过量的润滑剂顺势流到指根。庄吾眼睛亮晶晶的盯着沃兹的动作，好奇道：“这是在干什么？”即使下面已经勃起，少年歪着头看人的样子依然天真可爱。  
沃兹宠溺的冲他笑笑，回答道：“这是扩张，可以用手指抽插，佐以润滑剂……”在少年张口欲问时飞快补充，“润滑剂是人体使用，可以在药店买到。那么，您要试试看吗？”这个时候庄吾已经忘记色不色情狂的了，好奇心驱使他也插进一根手指。“嗯……”沃兹之前也已经扩张过一次了，他难耐的皱起眉，只觉得涨涨的。  
“哦哦！”庄吾感受着肉穴吮吸自己手指皮肤的奇妙感受，又去盯沃兹寻求肯定，得到了一个鼓励的微笑。  
沃兹开始抽动手指，碰着庄吾的手指来回进出，然后扣住自己肠壁往外拉，轻轻喘息着讲解道：“扩张的时候不光要抽送……还要往外拉扩大穴口嗯……”为了让少年看得更清楚，沃兹的动作又慢幅度又大，动作间能看清穴里的嫩肉。庄吾这时已经抽出了自己的手指。沃兹替换上了自己的，已经插进几根了，他还不忘拉着庄吾的手，将上面的淫液擦在自己身上、胸膛上，直至少年白嫩的手指完全干净了。  
庄吾乖乖的任由沃兹清理自己的手指，一边听着口头指导一边认真的观察着沃兹的穴口，带着点苦恼，不知人事的少年不知道自己看着怎样淫靡的画面。  
我正在卑劣的勾引着什么都不懂的魔王陛下。这样的认知在这一刻更加的深刻。沃兹的阴茎又颤巍巍站起来，他难耐的小幅度扭腰。沃兹仔细的观察着庄吾的表情，没有厌恶，很好……唔，有点苦恼吗。沃兹了然：“我的魔王，记不住也没关系的，这些准备自然是作为臣下的我效劳，您只需要享受就好。”  
庄吾立马松了口气。  
沃兹无奈又好笑的摇了摇头，然后就被自家魔王不满的瞪了一眼。  
沃兹看见少年使劲瞪大那圆溜溜的双眼，只觉他像一只花栗鼠，可爱得想吻他。沃兹也这样做了。他手中动作不停，低头擒住了庄吾的唇，温柔的用自己唇瓣去摩挲对方的。庄吾抬手按住了沃兹的后脑勺，不容置疑的加深了这个吻。沃兹当然从未想过反抗。  
一吻毕，扩张也差不多了。  
“我的魔王，我们可以进行下一步了，也就是插入，就是用你的阴茎插入我的骚穴。”沃兹笑眯眯的故意用了一些色情的词汇，满意的看见庄吾的脸变得更红了。他双眼放光的紧盯庄吾，伸手去解他裤链。  
感受着沃兹仿佛饿狼盯着猎物的垂涎眼神，庄吾的脸都僵硬了，他情不自禁试图去按自己的裤子，但是沃兹手指翻飞，早就解开裤链，剥下裤子，只剩一条可怜兮兮的白色内裤。沃兹蜷身故意用嘴咬住内裤边缘，弹跳出来的阴茎直直拍在他脸上，流出的液体溅到脸上，沾湿了他长长的眼睫毛。沃兹并不以为意，起身时还啾的一口亲在龟头上。  
庄吾慌慌张张的撇过头，又被温柔的摆正。  
“失礼了，我的魔王，我想让您看着您占有我的样子。”沃兹语气温柔，握着庄吾的阴茎对准后穴，慢慢坐了下去。“啊啊……插进来了呜……”他感受着那巨大缓缓破开穴口，直达最深处。  
“嗯嗯……”庄吾猝不及防叫出了声。沃兹的穴很紧，但良好的润滑让阴茎的进入非常顺利。穴口像皮圈，箍住根部，层叠的软肉热情的簇拥上来，吮吸着阴茎上的青筋。酥麻的电流从鼠蹊处窜到大脑皮层，庄吾眼睛被逼的红了一圈，晕乎乎的，他顺着本能扣住沃兹的腰，奋力往上顶。  
“等啊啊——”沃兹立时软了腰，自身重力让他直直往下坠，阴茎破开阻碍，狠狠擦着穴肉操到最深，“太、太深了呜啊。”第一次就感受到这样极致的快感，沃兹瞳孔放大，生理性泪水从脸颊滑落，滴到自己吐水的阴茎上。在下的姿势不适合发力，庄吾拧着眉，暴躁的扭动着身体，放在沃兹腰间的双手收紧，抠进皮肉里，暴力掀翻了坐在自己身上的人。阴茎在沃兹体内摩擦着旋转一圈，沃兹张着嘴却叫不出声，精液喷射而出，全射到了自己小腹，肚脐眼里都汪着一泡精水。  
庄吾无师自通的抓着沃兹脚踝，按着沃兹摆成了m型，沃兹也伸手抱住了自己的大腿。没等沃兹摆好姿势，庄吾大开大合的抽插起来。整根抽出又整根没入，要把沃兹顶在床上一样猛动起来。  
沃兹的喉咙里发出断续的呻吟和尖叫，抱着自己大腿的双手划出道道红痕。“唔唔！”微小的疼痛仿若瘙痒，沃兹疯狂的扭腰摆臀，迎合着庄吾的动作，指望着他的大肉棒能治治痒。突然，胡乱进出的阴茎肏到了某一点，沃兹瞪大了双眼，眼角发红，叫出了一声长长的泣音。  
庄吾歪了歪头，眼中满是困惑。  
沃兹奋力从情欲中挣扎出来，不忘他的教学：“这、这里是前列腺，也就是G点，戳弄这里会带来极大的快感嗯嗯……请哈啊请您肏我的骚点啊啊！”  
得到解答的庄吾也从晕晕的情欲里清醒了一点，他看着流泪的沃兹迟疑的放缓了速度。  
这下沃兹可接受不了。相比起刚才的狂风暴雨，现在的和风细雨根本没法润泽他饥渴的肠肉。  
魔王陛下还避开了他的前列腺！  
忍无可忍的沃兹环抱住庄吾的脖颈，双腿也缠到庄吾腰上，把庄吾往自己身上带，口中安抚着年轻的恋人：“您不必担心，只是您肏得我太爽了，我并没有任何不适，请您，再用力一点，也光顾一下我的前列腺，哦，这么说是不是有点不合时宜，那，请您肏我最骚的那一点吧，把我肏成只属于您的母狗啊——”  
羞耻得咬牙的庄吾身体力行的止住沃兹骚话，他深入浅出的顶弄，次次都抵上让沃兹颤动的那一点。现在沃兹已经顾不上撩拨了，源源不断的呻吟从口腔里冒出，“哈……嗯！啊……啊！那里……”沃兹被操得大腿肌肉痉挛，后穴也是淫水泛滥成灾，随着抽插的动作流出来不少浸透了床单。他挺着胸膛用胸口两点去去蹭庄吾，粗糙的衣料磨着他胸口尤其是红肿的乳头又酥又痛，后穴更是被干得发麻，殷红的嫩肉被反复摩擦到抽搐，大脑一片空白，口中叫得更加放肆：“唔嗯！啊啊——！不、不行了……啊啊！嗯！好舒服——要高潮了啊啊！”短时间出不了第三次，沃兹的阴茎只能可怜的往外吐水，介于浊色和透明之间的精液断断续续从玲口冒出来，只有庄吾顶动骚心的时候才能往外流，几乎已经是被榨出来的。  
庄吾被沃兹越来越大声的呻吟叫得羞恼，动作越大脸越红。沃兹内里的嫩肉活的一样含着他的肉棒，难耐的收缩着，热情的绞动和吮吸着。弹性极佳的软肉紧紧吸附在庄吾的阴茎上，无论是肏进去还是拔出来都很艰难，但同时也给性爱中的二人带来更大的快感。庄吾最后无法忍耐沃兹不间断的呻吟和哭叫，他把手指伸进沃兹嘴里，漫不经心的去夹那灵活的软肉，去瘙弄口腔内壁，配合着下身动作模拟着性交动作抽插着。沃兹仰着头去含他手指，有时不知轻重的魔王会把指尖插入到他喉道，生理性干呕时收缩的软肉会按摩他的指腹。现在沃兹的愿望成真了，他的魔王真的把他的嘴当做第二个穴了。  
最后庄吾满足的射出来的时候沃兹已经射不出什么了。被插到底内射的时候，沃兹抖着唇，在庄吾耳边一声声道：“我爱您……我爱您。”庄吾静静听着，等沃兹停下后也轻声道：“我也爱你，沃兹。”沃兹直视着认真回应他的庄吾，在心中默念：感谢你愿意接受我，我爱你，庄吾，我的王。  
疲惫的两人靠在一起温存了一会儿。休息够了的沃兹公主抱起庄吾，庄吾条件反射环住他脖子。庄吾靠在沃兹怀里，任由他解开起皱的衣服。他们一起洗了个澡，准确来说，是沃兹帮庄吾洗了个澡。庄吾乖巧的抬手抬腿让沃兹抹沐浴露，他迟疑的盯着沃兹腿间滑落的精液：“沃兹……那个不管可以吗？”沃兹拿着花洒冲洗着庄吾的身体，一边道：“等您洗完我会自己清洗的，您不用担心。”于是庄吾快速的洗完澡，蹦跳着换了一身新衣服。  
下楼的时候盖茨和月读已经回来了。盖茨一看见他就黑着脸走了过来，他上下扫视着庄吾，咬牙切齿道：“沃兹那家伙欺负你了？”  
庄吾不明所以：“没有啊？？”没想到盖茨更加生气了，转身噔噔噔的走掉了。庄吾疑惑的想去问月读，就看见月读正在奋笔疾书，一个眼神都没时间给过来。自从和沃兹交往后，大家都变得好奇怪哦。庄吾小大人似的背着手，摇头晃脑的走去厨房。不知道今天叔公要做什么好吃的，他都饿了。  
等沃兹第二次求欢的时候，庄吾把头摇成了拨浪鼓：“沃兹你都哭成那样了，以后我们还是少做吧。”  
沃兹傻眼了，急忙解释道："我不是，那是因为太舒服了……"话音刚起，庄吾转身就走，不给沃兹反悔的机会。沃兹看着庄吾远去的背影，觉得有种莫名的即视感。  
怎么觉得……我是弄巧成拙了？！沃兹眼泪汪汪。


End file.
